


Is this puppy love?

by trolla22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolla22/pseuds/trolla22
Summary: ‘Promise you won’t be mad at me,’ he said through the phone.‘Huh? What did you do Mark?’ the voice on the other side asked.‘Just promise me, please Hei,’ he replied. ‘It isn’t something too bad, I swear,’ he followed with a nervous laugh.‘Okay, fine Mark. I promise I’ll try my hardest not to be mad at whatever it is that you did. Now tell me what it is,’ Yukhei replied, hoping that it wasn’t something too bad.orMark brings home a puppy, hoping that Yukhei will like it
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Is this puppy love?

Mark and Yukhei have been dating for the past three and a half years now and were currently living together. They had met through mutual friends and hit it off almost immediately. After a few months of close friendship, they both quickly realised that they wanted something more than just friendship. It was Yukhei who took the first step. He confessed in a grandiose manner, which was only logical considering the fact that he always loved to go the extra mile. Mark was extremely grateful that Yukhei was the one confessing first, because he knew that if it had to be him, they would still be dancing around each other. Admittedly, it was a little awkward at first, since they still had to get used to the fact that they were calling each other “babe” now instead of “bro”. 

However at the end, everything managed to work out perfectly fine for them. They dated for a little over two years before deciding to take things to the next level; moving in together. More than ayear had passed and Mark figured that maybe it was time for their next step; adopting a puppy. They had casually mentioned adopting a puppy a few times already, but at that time they both agreed that they both were way too busy with work to adopt one. It wouldn’t be fair to adopt a puppy if no one was able to take care of it. So, they agreed to wait a little longer, when their lives and jobs were a little more stable, before actually adopting one. They both still wanted to adopt a pet though, so they agreed to get two pet fishes that they named “Mork” and “Sushi”. Everything was going great. They were both content with their lives, having a nice shared apartment with an amazing view and two tiny cute little goldfishes. But after countless of nights watching videos of the most adorable little puppies, Mark could no longer take it. He was determined: he had to adopt a puppy himself.

So when Mark got promoted at work, the perfect opportunity arose. His promotion meant that his salary would be increased, and it also meant that his office hours were slightly cut. On top of that, he was relocated to a city much closer to him. All of that meant that he would be able to spend much more time at home instead.

* * *

That is how Mark found himself at the animal shelter cooing over cute puppies on a Saturday morning. He was by himself, since he wanted to surprise Yukhei. Yukhei was currently at home, binge-watching Breaking Bad again. Mark had to lie to Yukhei, saying that he was meeting with Renjun and Hendery at a café.

He was currently sitting on the ground of the shelter, with multiple puppies crowding him. ‘This is going to be the hardest decision ever,’ Mark thought. How would he ever be able to bring home only _one_ puppy, and not adopt every single one of them. Their puppy eyes were just too adorable.There must be at least a dozen puppies there, all jumping around and playing with him. Just when Mark was about to stand up, another puppy was brought in by the manager. ‘This little one right here just got a nice bath,’ the manager said, whose name was Taeyong he later learned. He was holding the most adorable pomsky puppy ever, and Mark could literally feel his heart melt right there and then. Once the puppy was placed next to Mark, it immediately jumped onto his lap. ‘Hey there buddy. Do you want me to hold you?’ Mark cooed, picking the puppy up to eye level. In just a split second, the puppy started to lick Mark’s face all over causing him to burst out in a fit of giggles. ‘This is the one,’ Mark said, knowing that Yukhei would love the puppy as much as he already did.

After he signed the adoption papers and received the instructions, he was ready to go. ‘This is my private number. You can call me whenever you need help or advice or even if you just want to talk about dogs.’ Taeyong said, handing him over all the documents. ‘Thank you, Taeyong. It was really nice meeting you. We should have some playdates with Ruby later!’ he replied, grateful for the new friend he made today. ‘No problem Mark! And I’d love that. Now go and enjoy your time with your new puppy,’ Taeyong said with a grin.

‘Let’s go home to meet your other daddy now, shall we?’ Mark said whilst leading the newly adopted puppy outside. The puppy was obviously very excited, jumping and running around. It was truly the cutest puppy he had ever laid eyes on, and the energy that it has perfectly matches his boyfriend’s energy. Mark was already smiling, wondering how Yukhei will react to the puppy. Mark had to admit, he was still a little bit nervous about how Yukhei would react to this surprise. So, just to be sure, Mark called Yukhei when he was just a few blocks away from their shared apartment.

Yukhei picked up after a few seconds. ‘Hey, babe. Are you almost home? I made some lunch for us.’ Yukhei said with a deep voice. ’Promise you won’t be mad at me,’ Mark said through the phone. ‘Huh? What did you do Mark?’ the voice on the other side asked. ‘Just promise me, please Hei,’ he replied. ‘It isn’t something too bad, I swear,’ he followed with a nervous laugh. ‘Okay, fine Mark. I promise I’ll _try_ my hardest not to be mad at whatever it is that you did. Now tell me what it is,’ Yukhei replied, hoping that it wasn’t something too bad. ‘I can’t tell you right now, but I’m almost home so you can see what it is’, Mark said, hoping that his voice didn’t sound too nervous. ‘Okaaaaay. You better not have dyed your hair green again. Last time you did that, you looked like a highlighter,’ came the reply, sounding a little bit too skeptical for Mark’s liking.

Once he reached their apartment and stood in front of their door, Mark could feel his whole body sweating. He was holding the puppy in one arm while looking for the keys with his free hand. After struggling for a solid five minutes (thanks to the wriggling puppy in his arm), he finally found his key. ‘Babe, I’m home!’ he called out, ‘Close your eyes, you can’t see the surprise yet’. ‘I’m in the bedroom,’ he heard a voice say, ‘And my eyes are closed, but I swear Mark, it better not be something crazy’. Mark walked to their bedroom, finding his boyfriend laying in the bed with his laptop in front of him. He removed the laptop from his lap and gently placed the puppy there instead. ‘Okay you can open your eyes now,’ he said, holding out his phone to film Yukhei’s reaction. ‘O MY GOD! A PUPPY!’, Yukhei yelled out, immediately hugging the puppy close. ‘It’s so cute. I’m gonna die,’ his boyfriend cried out. ’This is the best surprise ever Mark. I love it. And I love you,’ he said whilst leaning in to kiss Mark on the lips.

It was currently 1pm and the three of them were still lying in bed, too lazy to get out of it. Mark and Yukhei were cuddling and their puppy was lying between them. ‘You know, we haven’t named him yet,’ Mark commented, ‘What do you think we should call him?’. ‘How about Teddy? I mean he looks like a teddybear,’ Yukhei replied. ‘Teddy, I like that,’ he thought, so he nodded his head. ‘Sure, Teddy it is,’ he said before leaning in to kiss and hug Teddy.

At 2pm the two boys finally decided to get out of bed, remembering that they still had to buy tons of stuff for their puppy. They were currently outside walking towards the animal shop listing everything they had to buy. ‘Oh and I want a stroller for puppies,’ Yukhei added, eyes lighting up. ‘We are not going to buy a stroller for dogs babe. Teddy can just walk or we can carry him if necessary,’ he replied. He was always the more responsible and logical one out of the two of them. He could already see Yukhei pouting, sad that he can’t buy a stroller for Teddy, so he went in for a kiss. ‘Now stop pouting, you giant baby,’ he said, grinning.

Once they arrived at the animal shop, they were greeted by a familiar face standing behind the counter. ‘Chenle? I didn’t know that you worked here,’ Mark said, surprised to see his younger brother’s boyfriend at the animal shop. ‘Hey guys! Long time no see. Yeah, I just started working here a few weeks ago actually. I was looking for a new side job, so Jisung recommended me this place.’ Chenle said. ‘Did you guys get a dog?’ Chenle asked, pointing at the dog in Yukhei’s arms. ‘Yeah, we adopted him just this morning,’ he replied, ‘We’re looking for some stuff for him now. Maybe you can help us’.

After two hours, Mark and Yukhei finally got everything they could possibly need for their puppy. They got him a nice bed; three bowls, one for food, one for water and one just in case; dog-food; a few collars and an identity tag; a lot of toys (too much for Mark’s liking, but Yukhei insisted, saying that Mark already denied him the stroller, so they had to buy lots of toys to make up for it); grooming equipment; dog shampoo and dog toothpaste and toothbrush; an incredibly cute blanket (it was blue and had dogs all over it);and lastly, lots of poo bags. It turned out that raising a dog would be more expensive that Mark had thought it would be. Luckily for them, they could afford it. And besides, it was definitely a 100 percent worth it.

After paying for their stuff, they headed back home. Mark was pushing the cart whilst Yukhei was holding Teddy. Not even one day had passed and Yukhei and Teddy were already inseparable. Yukhei was cooing Teddy and holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. It was endearing really and Mark was absolutely melting at the sight of his tall boyfriend holding the smallest and cutest puppy ever. ‘I’m so whipped. And not just for Yukhei, but for Teddy as well,’ Mark thought.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and he, Yukhei and Teddy were currently on their way to the park to have another one of their playdates with Taeyong, Doyoung and Ruby. They could already see the couple and their dog from the distance, who excitedly waved when they saw them approaching. Before they knew, Teddy started running towards Ruby, who was approaching Teddy fast as well. The two dogs got along really well. Ruby was a little calmer, which balanced out Teddy’s more energetic personality perfectly.

‘Hey guys, took you long enough. We almost thought something bad happened to you guys,’ Taeyong said once the couple was close enough. ‘Yeah sorry, we were a little.. occupied with things,’ Yukhei said whilst smirking at Mark. ‘Oooh.. we get it. Nothing better than a morning session, right?’ Doyoung laughed. Mark felt his whole face heating up. He had never been the most comfortable talking freely about his sex life with others, no matter how long he had been dating Yukhei. Yukhei knew that about him, but he still liked to tease him about it every now and then. He never took it too far though, which Mark was extremely grateful for. It was one of the things he appreciated about Yukhei, he knew Mark’s boundaries and respected them. He broke up with his previous boyfriend because of that, so he was thankful that Yukhei was nothing like that. ‘How’s Teddy doing?’ Taeyong asked, pulling Mark out of his thoughts. ‘He is doing really good actually. He is a good boy, a little more on the energetic side but he listens really well to us.’ Mark replied, feeling lucky that their dog was so easy to raise. ‘That’s great to hear! I’m sure he will grow up to be the most loving dog ever’ Taeyong said, clasping his hands together.

They hung out for the rest of the morning before heading towards a dog friendly café to have some lunch and coffee. They spend the rest of the day together, exchanging stories about their dogs and simply having a good time.

* * *

Epilogue

It has been exactly one year since they adopted Teddy and it was the best year they had so far. Mark and Yukhei (mainly Yukhei) wanted to celebrate this special day so they decided to have a little party for their dog. They hung balloons and garlands everywhere. They also got a special dog cake in the form of a bone. They even went as far as buying a little party hat for Teddy. To celebrate this day, they invited all of their closest friends, who could also bring their pets if they had any. Their house was packed with their friends and little furry friends. Taeyong and Doyoung bought Ruby. Xiaojun and Hendery bought Bella, their dog. Ten and Kun bought Leon and Louis, their two cats. Yangyang and Haechan bought Niannian, their dog. Jisung and Chenle bought Daegal, Chenle’s dog. Jaemin and Jeno bought Bongsik, Seol and Nal; Jeno’s cats. It was honestly a miracle that the cats and dogs got along, since they expected it to be a chaos.

It turned out to be the best day ever, mainly because everyone they loved was there. Sharing this special day together with everyone meant the world to them. And Mark wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
